With the development of wireless communication technologies, mobile terminals such as cellphone, tablet PC, portable multi-media player and the like are widely applied in people's life. A mobile terminal device is usually configured with an antenna module in the interior for transmitting and receiving wireless signals, so as to support wireless communication function of the mobile terminal device.
In order to improve integral strength of the product, current smart phones adopt metal housing more and more, such as metal back cover or metal frame. However, the metal housing will shield or absorb electromagnetic waves, resulting in problems such as narrow frequency band and low efficiency. With the development of mobile communication techniques, there are more and more modes that need the mobile terminal device to cover, including GSM/DCS/PCS/WCDMA/TD-SCDMA/LTE etc., different mobile communication modes adopt different frequency bands.
In the related art, the mobile terminal device needs to divide the metal housing into sections or using a special design so that the antenna will not be surrounded by the metal housing. However, such manner, in an aspect, will limit the radiation space of the antenna, thereby restricting frequency band of the antenna and, in another aspect, will affect the overall appearance of the mobile terminal device.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new antenna module so as to solve the above problem.